This is a phase I trial of a novel immunotoxin consisting of the chimeric anti-Lewis (y) antibody BR96 conjugated to the Pseudomonas exotoxin PE40. This is the first human trial of this reagent which has shown significant efficacy in vitro and in animal model. To date, dose escalation continues and we are at a dose of 0.641 mg/m2 after having had dose -limiting toxicity at the .9 mg/m2 dose level. The current plan is to treat six patients at this dose level to obtain kenetics of the immunotoxin, and then to accrue a few qdditional patients who will be treated with Decadron in order to assess the ability of corticosteroids to ameliorate the weight gain and capillary leak syndrome which is associated with this immunotoxin. The study is ongoing.